Friendship
by theRASTAproject
Summary: This takes place in season 1. Rose is new in school, she meets Courtney she's not an OC they become good friends and then Rose meets Jake. Look at the rise of their friendship and its end as Rose leaves NY in 'The Hunted' Read Review


Friendship

_A/N: This is based on Rose and Courtney's friendship. For those who have no clue who is Courtney, she is only seen in Season 1 of AD: JL. She is the tall girl in a purple skirt and blouse with brown shoes and has long straight brown hair. Review if liked! Critique is wanted but NO FLAMES! _

* * *

Chapter 1

The bell rings at Millard Fillmore Middle School. Classes were about to start and its already September. Classes are back in session.

"Ugh, why must summer end so quick, yo?"

Jake didn't like the fact that school was back and that meant more work and cramped timing for his duties as the American Dragon.

"Yeah?! Can't they just make summer longer? I mean, I know we need to go to school to make some major cha-ching, but no play? Ya hearin' me?" Trixie asked her friends. She wasn't liking it either.

"Amen, Trixie! But, sadly, life's not fair." Spud replied, only to then bow his head down.

"Ugh, At least this will be our last year here. I cannot wait for graduation day! YEAH!"

"That's right!" Spud replied, coming to realization.

"C'mon, ya'll let's roll"

They then enter homeroom and after two minutes, the bell rings. Five minutes later, A blonde haired girl in a white shirt and a blue skirt could be seen walking in the halls alongside Principal Delores Derceto.

"And here is another one of the halls where most homerooms are located and that concludes our tour. I hope that you will love Fillmore Middle School, Ms Rose.!"

She looks at her principal and replies,

"Thank you, I think I should head for homeroom now."

"Go on, then."

She nods and walks off with two books in her hands and enters the classroom. She enters and she begins to feel that sense of awkwardness. She looks up after opening the door. Her classmates looked at her in interest, seeing who she was and that she saved them from hearing Mr. Rotwood's long 'Welcome Back Hoodlums' Speech.

"Aw, care to join us, miss?"

She walks forward and stands next to the eccentric teacher. She felt quite awkward about standing in front of people she didn't know and is a little scared of how people would react.

"Now class, we have a new member to our fun class. This is…care to share who you are, yes?"

"Um, hi. My name's Rose." She began with some shyness in her voice. Guys looked at her in awe while some girls looked in envy and others looked on with acceptance.

"Well, miss, then you may take your seat." pointed out Mr. Rotwood. Rose nods and as she walks towards an empty seat by the window, she notices she was getting glances from boys. When she reaches her seat, she sits by a brown haired girl in purple.

"Hey! Name's Courtney. Rose is it?"

Rose nods with a smile on her face and wide-eyed. She puts her books on the desk, takes out a notebook and pen and begins to take notes. Even though it was mythology class, Rose already knew all that she needed about Mythology.

_This class should be easy. I'm an ace magical hunter and with the skills of a huntress. Mythology will be the easiest thing I did since learning dragon carving._

After her first class, Rose was met by a group of guys outside the classroom door and she was shocked at why they took interest. They comment and ask Rose as she walked down the halls.

"Hey, Rose! Its nice to meet cha!"

"Hey Rose, can I have your phone number?"

"Hey Rose, want a tour guide?"

Then she was saved by Courtney, who came into the group and pulled Rose into the Girls' room. The guys groan in disappointment and they walk away.

"Phew, thanks Courtney. I would have no clue what I would've done if you didn't show up."

She nods and she goes to the bathroom mirrors and fixes her hair, placing a few stray hairs into its place.

"So, new here, must really suck. But I think you can survive."

"Really? But yeah, people here seem ok. Nothing strange so far." Rose replied as she fluffed her hair. Courtney puts on lip-gloss and then rubs her lips.

"That's good to hear, Rose. Since you are new, if you're up to it, I can show you around, even though Principal Derceto did just that. "

Rose gave it a thought, just a simple quick thought and gave an ok.

_She doesn't seem so bad. After all, there's no harm into accepting a showing of the school. Eh, why not._

"Ok, sure!" she replied with a smile. They walk out the bathroom and they began talking. Rose thought she was going to be dealing with a drama queen, but was amazed at who she met. Courtney was nice and yet she instilled fear in some of her peers.

"I noticed your cool dragon tattoo, where did you get it or who did it for you?"

"Actually, believe it or not, it's a birthmark…"

"A really cool looking one at that. Its really interesting."

"Thanks. Its cool looking, huh?"

"Yep, and that makes you cool!" She replied

Rose smiles as they head for lunch and got into line.

"So Rose, liking it here so far?" Courtney asked as she grabbed a red tray and hands one to her new friend.

"Yeah, and thanks! I am liking it here now."

"So, like any of the cute guys here?" she asked as they walk down the lunch line. Courtney grabs an apple and Rose replies,

"Not at the moment. I still want to see more." she replied and they share a laugh. "That's good." Courtney replied as Rose grabs a sandwich and a carton of white milk.

"I think you should look around a little more, besides, those guys who were gawking at you aren't that great."

She nods as they head for the dessert counter. Rose grabs a pudding cup and Courtney does the same.

"I guess. But I'm not sure. They were nice, after all."

"Yeah, but I'm just saying. So, you moved to New York, how come?"

Rose was hesitant to answer, she can't simply tell some random girl she met in school why she was here.

_Oh gosh….what am I to say? I can't just say I'm here to 'kill magical creatures'. what will become of me? Hmm…think Rose, think! You're smart…OH!_

"I have family in New York and my…Uncle, thought it was best if I came here, a better atmosphere. Besides, New York City is a melting pot of many cultures."

Courtney then replies,

"Yeah! I totally agree! Where did you come from? Its nowhere better than New York City!"

Rose had to think fast. The truth was, she had no clue where she came from, but she made up an idea.

"Um, Tampa Florida! Yeah, Tampa." She replied.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Do you know who's hometown you live in!"

Rose tries to remember who and she remembers.

"Oh my gosh! You're a Jaren MacCarther fan?"

"Kinda, not too big. But he's pretty cute."

"Pretty cute? I am saying he is ULTRA CUTE!" She squealed as Courtney giggled a little bit.

"You know what, Rose? I'm beginning to think we're going to be the best of friends."

Rose smiles and replies,

"Thanks! So, any favorite things to do?" She asked as they take out money from their wallets.

"Hmm…many things. Lets go sit down and chat. I can introduce you to some other girls." She replied. Rose nods as they reach the counter and paid their food. Courtney and Rose sit with three other girls at the lunchroom and they talk.

"And check out her awesome birthmark? Looks like a tattoo, am I right?"

Rose shows her birthmark and girls look in awe and guys were talking how mysterious and interesting Rose was along with how cool her birthmark looked,

"Whoa, that bithmark is so cool!"

"Thanks!"

"Guys! Did you know that Rose came from Tampa!" Courtney said as a group of girls chatter away.

"You know Jaren MacCarther was born and raised in Tampa?!" said a black haired girl in a blue tank top and jeans.

(Fun Fact for AD:JL fans! Jaren MacCarther is a mix of pop sensations Jesse McCartney and Aaron Carter. How? Aaron and Jesse's names were smashed together. Ask me if this isn't enough for you)

Rose nods and says,

"Heard the new hit single?"

And before she answered, she sees something a quickly ducks, screaming. It was a skateboard. Courtney looks over and sees the board came from Spud.

"Spud! You idiot!" She yelled.

"My bad!" he yelled from across the cafeteria. She sits back down and tells Rose something.

"Oh, watch out for Spud the dud. Total loser and as dumb as a rock."

"He seems ok. I mean, it was an accident." Rose protested. "But I guess its better to be safe than to be sorry."

"That's the spirit! C'mon, we better get to English before the hall monitor goes crazy on us." They both leave with a dark haired girl in a blue crop polo and dark wash flare jeans.

They get to English and when both enter the room, Courtney sees Brad waving at them, annoyed, they go sit somewhere else. When they reach their seat, luckily for Rose, she was her partner for every class project since she sat next to her, Brad walks up to their seats..

"Rose, whatever you do, don't talk to him." Courtney whispered by her. Rose then replies, whispering as well.

"Maybe I should just say hi and then ignore him."

"Ok, then."

"Heey Courtney! Care to introduce me to your pretty friend here?" When Brad reaches their table, Courtney immediately gives him the cold shoulder.

"Ouch, Court, still mad?"

"By the looks of her, you had hurt her feelings with whatever you did." Rose stated.

"Pretty girl speaks? How would you know?"

"I've seen guys like you. Football player, total jock and not to mention that you act like a jerk. To think you can get at me so easily? Listen I know what kind of guy you are."

"Care to tell, for the Bradster is all ears. Oh and if no one has offered, I could give you a personal tour of the school."

"No thanks, Courtney was awesome enough to do that for you. Ahem, ok. Football player who thinks he can win every single girl out there. Listen good, I don't intend to be anyone of your 'little girlfriends' so don't even try to get at me, got that!?"

Brad looks at her in shock as Rose kept a small angry frown on her face. Girls were going 'Dang!' or 'Ooh, REJECTED!' and some laughed.

"So if you know what's good for you, just don't start with me today, K?" she replied with scarcasm and pats his head.

The bell rings and Brad rushes back to his desk before the English teacher came in the room.

"Ok, class. Since this is the first day of class, instead of giving you guys homework, I will make you all write out a poem about yourselves. You cannot reuse your own name, Bradley."

Brad looks up.

"You may begin."

Rose takes out a sheet of paper from her notebook and she tries to think of an idea. Courtney on the other hand, she wrote with great ease. She had about nine lines on her piece of paper filled out.

"Need some help, girl?"

Rose hands her poem and she overlooks it. "Not bad, girl. Here's a verse you can do, since you are doing a cinquain. You already have your name down, that's a start, you just need to descibe yourself."

"But…I don't really know how to describe…me. I'm just Rose, nothing special."

Courtney thinks a bit, with her finger under her chin and tries to think of a good description.

"How about… Modest and Shy."

Rose replies, "Shy…for real?"

"To be honest, you are shy. But you're new, it might just be a few day thing, ya know?"

"Yeah. But Modest is good. Hmm…and Sweet?"

"Sure thing." Courtney replied as she used a pink Gel Pen and helped her friend.

"Since you are doing a cinquain, well these are my favorite poems, now you need to write down three words of action. Any ideas?"

"Hmm…Bad writer would be one."

Courtney and Rose share a couple of giggles and they get back to work.

"Not really. You just need to sharpen your skills." They get to thinking.

"Hmm…whip?" Courtney proposed. "That would work."

"Seeing how you placed that blockhead in his place made my day. I think we will become famous friends. Want to be friends?"

"Sure. How about best friends?"

"Best friends?!"

"The Best!"

They smile and quickly get to work. "How about…acting. I can act." Rose said.

"Do a piece."

Rose clears her voice and takes two small breathes.

"Romeo…Romeo…where for art thou Romeo. " she rehearsed with great emotion, but not overdoing its effect.

"Hmm…that's good! Now we need to help you find more. We aren't done anyways."

She smiles in agreement and they quickly get at it, for it's the last class of the day. After the bell rings, they go to the Girls' room and Rose quickly gets into a stall as Courtney goes to the mirrors to fix her gloss.

"Ugh, how I hate wearing skirts on the first day, not that I have a problem with you enjoying to wear skirts." Rose commented as she takes off the skirt and puts on a pair of pink jeans with a rose flower embedded on a flare end on it.

"I mean, I like to wear skirts and dresses, but on the first day of school where your new, ugh. My uncle tells me its 'appropriate' for presentation."

"He sounds strict." she replied as she took out her cell to see any text messages.

"Ugh, I know! But at least I am at home alone most of the time. He works for a…corporation."

"That sounds cool. You being home alone means you have peace and quiet."

"Yeah. Well I better get home. Him being strict means he calls in to check on me both on my cell, and at home."

"Bummer. But before you go, you can have my number. Call or Text if you are bored, I am a call or text away." she said with a smile. She hands Rose her phone and she puts her number.

"Thanks! Now I will give you mine."

Rose takes her cellphone out of her backpack and hands it to Courtney. After putting her numbers and saving it to memory, she hands it back.

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Ok, see ya."

"Bye, girl."

Rose leaves quickly and grabs her books from her locker. She walks out the door and talks to herself…

(A/N: LET THE FLAMES BEGIN IF I AM NOT BEING LIKED!)

"Well, so far, these people are normal. And as for my mission, I hope to complete it so I can live a normal life."

Rose then looks at her beeper and realized what it meant.

"Crud. I better get going."

She walks at a quicker pace, with a pile of books in front of her, she hoped she didn't bump into people.

Jake skates away as he waves bye to Trixie and Spud. As he's about to make a turn, he crashes into someone holding a pile of schoolbook. He gets on his knees and helps the person pick up the books.

"Oh, my bad. I'm sor-"

He looks up and sees a pretty, blonde, blue eyed angel. He felt a spark and sucked up what he had left.

"Um…hi."

"Hi yourself."

He looks down and sees Rose's birthmark.

"Hey…um, that's a really cool dragon tattoo."

Rose then corrects him, "Actually…it's a birthmark…" and she puts her arm by Jake's board, comparing the Dragon logo on his board to her birthmark."

"I'll see you around, OK?" she replied as she grabbed the last book from Jake's hand. She looks back with a smile as he speaks back to her.

"Yes, YES! Most Definitely!"

As she walks away, Jake goes into playing cool. Rose smiles on as she walked and rolled her eyes as she heard the following.

"Well…you know if I have time, and you have time. We could chill sometime, whatever."

Rose giggles at his attempts at not coming across too eager. She hears her beeper go off and clicks it off. She then sighs and rushes off to her home.

_At least today was a good day. Now, I better get home quick or else huntsmaster will be anything but happy._

* * *

_So far, so good. If you guys want me to update this, Review. I will keep it here and if its liked, I will do my best to update. _


End file.
